


Jumped Into The Water

by Maraculate



Series: Of Mice and Mermen [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Chance Meetings, Drowning, M/M, Magic, Swordfighting, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: When you're forced into a crew with the most belligerent pirates in the sea, you do what you can to survive.Even if it means sentencing someone else to death.





	Jumped Into The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Last hoorah of the summer! Tomorrow I go back and then die!

Michael was a part of a group called Tansign, AKA, the most notorious group of pirates in the seven seas. 

 

Powerful didn’t begin to describe them. There were only fifteen members, Michael included, but they were all ruthless and efficient in whatever task they were given. Michael wasn’t. He was more of a slave than a member due to his darker skin, but none of them beat him, at least. He was reduced to grunt work, however. He never wanted to go near the bathrooms after the first day, but guess where he did most of the work.

 

Until one day, while they were sailing to the United States (Michael hadn’t been there in a year), one of them knocked on his door.

 

“Jason wants to see you.”

 

Jason was the leader. He looked like an old singer that Michael kinda liked, but now can’t stand to think of.

 

Albeit reluctantly, Michael climbed out of bed. Well, he said bed, but it was just a mattress on a floor. He was pretty sure there were ants and moths everywhere along with an ever coalescing pile of moss in the corner. The only thing that guided Michael’s path was a thin blue rug seen under a single light bulb. 

 

Every step hesitated to go forward. Michael had seen others get beaten for disobedience before, and nine times out of ten, they were nearly beaten to death. Jason had a habit of keeping only fifteen members on board, and Michael had only been on for a while without ever getting hurt like that. He wanted to keep it that way.

 

That was why he was surprised to see another person on board. A short man with a fiery red streak and terrified looking eyes. They were in the captain’s quarters. It had multiple lights, polished floors, and multiple blades hanging on the walls.

 

“Hello, Michael,” Jason’s icy voice said.

 

“Yes, sir?” He replied.

 

“We just found this stowaway on board. He might be from that last ship we plundered,” Jason explained. “I’ve given him an opportunity to keep his life.”

 

“That’s very noble of you, sir.”

 

“I understand. But, this opportunity involves you, too, Michael,” he replied.

 

Michael gulped. “How so?”

 

“A duel. Two cutlasses clanging until one of you dies or one of you gives up. Which, will then result in one of you dying, anyway,” Jason said.

 

Two of the members came into the room. They chose two blades at random and shoved them in both of their hands.

 

Michael knew better than to talk back, so he went up on the deck and watched the other members circle around them. The new guy looked ready to complain, but he kept his mouth shut.

 

“As the fencers put it, en garde!”

 

Surprisingly, the other man struck first. Michael lifted up his blade to block it, spun, and slashed at his side. He wanted to live. He wanted to eventually go home. Maybe he would have this guy’s blood on his hands, but he still wanted to live.

 

An almost feral look in that man’s eye drove him forward as he stabbed at Michael. The ladder kept swinging to parry as that was the main way he fought; he tried to wear down the other by drawing it out as long as possible. Michael had a lot of stamina.

 

Unfortunately, the stowaway got a cut on Michael’s side. He winced and replied with a stab at his neck that was recklessly dodged. Michael took his opportunity and lunged again, but the guy used his height to duck down and stabbed through Michael’s sword arm. He couldn’t hold onto the sword if he tried, and the guy pulled out his sword in a quick motion. 

 

“Ow…” Michael gripped his arm and realized that he was totally fucked.

 

Surely enough, his wrists were bound and Michael’s arm was still bleeding. It was hard to describe what it was like to have the sword going through his arm. It hurt less than it probably should have, but it was completely unpleasant. Like it was just a foreign mass instead of a fucking cutlass in his arm.

 

Preserving at least some of his dignity, Michael bowed his head and stared at the ocean water from the plank. The sun was bright, the sky was a lighter blue than the ocean, and he was about to die due to drowning.

 

“Sorry, mom. Sorry, mama,” Michael muttered under his breath. What else could he do? Pray? No one for him to pray to. No one that would listen, at least. The knots weren’t something that Michael could untie with his hands. They were like boy scout knots. 

 

“Well, Michael Mell. This is goodbye. I’m sure someone will miss you. Percival, stab him through the stomach,” he said.

 

Michael jumped before he could be killed.

 

He knew how to land so the impact wouldn’t hurt, but that wouldn’t stop the sea water from filling up in his lungs. He struggled to break free, of course, but he started spewing out blood and he couldn’t even keep his eyes open.

 

Like going into a trance, Michael passed out.

 

But what felt like an eternity of abysmal darkness later, Michael’s eyes shot open. He was laying on grass, and a cool breeze smothered his body. It smelled like the ocean, so heaven obviously wanted to mock him.

 

He stood up and stared at his clothing. He was still in the white tunic and brown pants from before. He checked out his arm and found the wound was gone. Must’ve been the angels or God or Jesus or whatever.

 

“Oh, you’re awake!” A shy voice said from behind him. Michael turned around and was pretty sure that he was in heaven.

 

This boy was  _ hot _ . First of all, he was really skinny and cute, but he also had well-defined muscles. His skin was pale, but it was like a pearl or something. He was also only wearing a pair of loose shorts around his small frame, so Michael could ogle him. His face had a few freckles along with soft-looking and wavy hair that reminded Michael of coconut skin. His eyes were a bright blue, almost inhumanly blue. As if the sky and the ocean formed those two beautiful orbs in his eyes. Finally, he had these elf-like ears that Michael was pretty sure must have been a deformity, but it made him prettier, actually. Like, really exotic.

 

“Yeah, I’m definitely awake,” Michael said. His face never dropped the award-winning smile. “Is this Paradise? Elysium?”

 

Michael turned and stared out into the ocean. It was overcast out, but it was still a pleasant day. The sand was black instead of the normal beige that he was used to. He turned back and looked out into the wide jungle. 

 

“No. We’re still on Earth. I saved you,” the boy replied. He was only two inches shorter than Michael. “Resuscitating you was hard. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

 

Wait a second.

 

“How did you save me? We were in the middle of the ocean and I was sinking into the water. How?” Michael asked. Jeremy flinched and the Filipino apologized for his accusatory tone.

 

“Do you really want to know? People don’t generally react well,” he said.

 

“I don’t even know your name, and you saved me. Unless you start attacking me, I’ll be okay with however you saved me,” Michael replied, his arms crossed.

 

“Jeremy.”

 

“Michael.”

 

Jeremy nodded and took a deep breath. He walked into the water and Michael trailed behind him, a confused look on his face.

 

Then, Jeremy fell.

 

“Jeremy?” Michael threw off his tunic and ran into the water. Shit, what was he doing? Michael was grateful for the lack of waves, so he had an easy time maneuvering around.

 

Then, he saw Jeremy’s head pop up a few meters away from where he fell.

 

“Don’t scare me like that. Geez, I thought you were going to drown or something,” Michael sighed. He fixed up his glasses that were, thankfully, not damaged.

 

“I can’t drown.”

 

Michael blinked twice. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Michael… I’m not human.”

 

What?

 

Jeremy swam towards Michael with surprising speed and Michael leaned down. Jeremy let something rise to the surface and it was… 

 

A tail. A long emerald tail that replaced his legs and was a few inches longer than Jeremy’s torso up. Then, Michael looked at Jeremy’s face and found that it morphed a bit. His ears got a bit longer and pointier, first of all. Also, behind his hair, blue webbed fins sprouted up. They stuck out up behind his head and looked like a blanket of sorts for his ears, too. Jeremy’s eyes turned a deep purple, like the sky just after a sunset. 

 

Was it possible for a person to get prettier?

 

“I’m a merman. Technically, I’m a fish, but at some point, we evolved and became able to communicate with humans, too. No experience after revealing myself that I’ve had with humans has been good, but I couldn’t let you die. I saw you drowning when I was checking out the surface from my home way down below, so…” Jeremy trailed off.

 

“You’re so cool!” Michael said like a child. “This is honestly the coolest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Jeremy blinked a few times and stared at Michael dumbly.

 

“Jeremy, I don’t care what you are. You saved me, and you’re easily the prettiest person I’ve ever met. Well, merman, but that’s just details,” Michael said.

 

Michael looked to the right and found a ripped pair of shorts. Jeremy turned a bit red. “Yeah, transforming just kind of… does that.”

 

“It’s whatever. So, you transform into a full human out of water and turn back in water?” Michael asked.

 

“You’re taking this surprisingly well.”

 

“You’re my savior, Jeremy. Well, even if you weren’t, I would still think this would be awesome,” Michael chuckled. “Do you need help getting out of the water?”

 

“It would be easier if you carried me,” Jeremy admitted. Michael scooped up the merman and he latched onto Michael for dear life.

 

“You just said this would be easier for you!”

 

“I meant like guide me out of water! It’s weird being up in the air like this!” Jeremy borrowed his face in the crook of Michael’s neck. He rolled his eyes and set him down on the sand. A minute later, steam came off his body and his tail split into two legs. 

 

“Oh, right. Let’s get you a new pair of shorts. Good thing I know how to sew,” Michael turned away from Jeremy with a flushed look on his face.

 

“I know humans hide their genitalia, but why does it matter?” He tilted his head.

 

“It’s just intimate. And proper, I guess. I don’t know,” Michael admitted. “Do you have any fabrics?”

 

“Oh, yes! I have a large collection in my hideout.”

 

Michael followed Jeremy, but he made sure to look at his legs instead of his bare ass. Maybe occasionally he would steal a glance, but then go back to his feet.

 

Michael went inside a cave, briefly suspected that Jeremy was going to cook him, and then stared at his fabric collection. He had them organized by color and size, but each pile was easily the size of Michael’s laundry back at home. 

 

“Will this work?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Yeah, definitely. I’ll also need thread, if you know what that is.”

 

Jeremy tilted his head, traversed his mind, and then his face lit up. He went deeper inside the cave and Michael caught a spool of thread. Nearly full, too.

 

“That thing, right?”

 

“Yeah!” Michael replied. “Do you have anything long, sharp, and pointy? Like a needle? Preferably metal!”

 

Michael dodged out of the way of a few metal needles being thrown in his direction. He grabbed one and got to work on attaching the fabrics to make Jeremy a pair of pants. 

 

And about an hour later, he put the pants in Jeremy’s arm. He stared at it with wide eyes and then put on a sweet smile. “Thank you!”

 

Fuck, Michael’s heart just exploded. “Yeah, yeah, no charge, of course. You did save me, after all,” he replied.

 

Jeremy put on the pants and pulled Michael into a quick hug. It was a bit wet, but the dark skinned man definitely enjoyed it.

 

“It’s kinda rare for mermen and mermaids to give each other stuff. It usually shows that there is an unbreakable intimacy of sorts. Like marriage or something. I know that humans give gifts all the time, but I still can’t help but let my heart flutter,” Jeremy admitted.

 

Oh, fuck it. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Michael blurted out.

 

“Boyf… riend?” Jeremy tilted his head. “Like a boy who is a friend?”

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAH. “No, I mean, like. Dating. Kissing. Hugging. All the time,” Michael said.

 

“Oh… Oh!” Jeremy realized. “I understand now. Like this?” Jeremy laid his palm on Michael’s cheek and pressed his lips against him. Jeremy tasted like salty salmon, but that was fine with Michael. When they broke the kiss, Michael smelled his hair and he smelled like the beaches at his home. It was refreshing, but it made him long for home.

 

“Have I told you that you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever met?” Michael wondered. Jeremy chuckled and kissed Michael again.

 

“None of the mermaids or mermen liked me enough. I was told often that I was clingy.”

 

As if on queue, Jeremy put his arms around Michael and the taller wanted to protect him forever.

 

“You can be as clingy as you want around me. I’m not going anywhere,” Michael promised. “Well, I’m not going anywhere without you. Can you take me home?” He asked.

 

“Where do you live?” Jeremy tilted his head.

 

“Montclair, New Jersey. I’m not sure where we are, but it’s in the United States,” Michael said.

 

Jeremy scrunched up his forehead and closed his eyes. “I think I’ve been there before. Right now, we’re somewhere in the Caribbean.”

 

“New Jersey is in the North. Maybe Northwest? Kinda depends on where we are,” Michael shrugged.

 

“Oh, I never asked. Are you hungry? I started a fire nearby and put some fish on it. Personally, I like my food raw, but humans don’t eat like that.”

 

Michael kissed his cheek in appreciation and went to the fire. He quickly scarfed down the food and then took Jeremy’s hand.

 

“Just do your best, okay?” Michael took his hand.

 

Jeremy nodded. They went to the ocean and Jeremy pressed his thumb to Michael’s forehead. The taller passed out and Jeremy took off the pants Michael made for him, a determined look in his eyes.

 

-

 

When Michael woke up, he was hungry again.

 

He was in the back of a car with Jeremy sitting beside him. He was wearing a blue shirt, too. He noticed Michael stirring and pulled him into a quick hug.

 

“We’re getting a ride to Montclair. Your home, right?” Jeremy whispered. “He’s going there, too.”

 

Michael stared at Jeremy for a moment before pulling him into a deep kiss. “You did it.” He let out a soft laugh. “I’m going home.” Michael looked out at the road and recognized the route.

 

Jeremy smiled, too, and put his arms around Michael. Like he said before, Michael definitely did not mind the constant affection. How could anyone reject such a sweet boy?

 

Speaking of which, actually.

 

“How old are you? I’m nineteen,” Michael said.

 

“I’m two thousand and five hundred and seventeen,” Jeremy chirped.

 

Well, shit.

 

“I’m kidding. I’m just seventeen.”

 

“Oh, thank God,” Michael sighed. “I didn’t want you outliving me.”

 

“Mermen age like humans. Simple fact of life.” Jeremy rested his head on Michael’s shoulder.

 

When they got back, Michael thanked the man profusely and he just waved them off. He took Jeremy’s hand and led him to his familiar household. God, how long had it been since he saw his parents? A year? Two? Probably a year. They must have assumed he was dead.

 

“You seem sad,” Jeremy commented.

 

“No, I’m just… I’ve been on a pirate ship for a year. And now I’m home,” Michael chuckled. He knocked on the door.

 

“Coming!” Maria shouted. His other mom’s name was Alyssa. She opened the door and Michael couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Hey, mom. I’m back. I brought a boyfriend, too,” Michael shrugged. His mom was staring down at him with a stunned look. Her jaw dropped a little and Michael noticed how her short brown hair turned a bit grey. God, she just looked so much older. 

 

She pulled Michael into a tight squeeze and Michael groaned in his arms. Jeremy just smiled at the sight.

 

“Maria? Who is it?” Alyssa shouted. She had longer and curlier hair than Maria, but other than that, she looked just as old. “Oh… My… God. Michael?” 

 

“Hi, mama. Mom’s about to choke me!” Michael groaned. Alyssa joined in on the hug and Michael sighed louder. “I missed you guys.”

 

“Where were you? I just know that your boat was lost at sea! No one came back!” Maria wailed.

 

“I have a lot of explaining to do, then. First of all, let me introduce you to Jeremy. He’s a sweet boy, you’ll like him,” Michael choked out. His moms let him breathe again and he took Jeremy’s hand.

 

“Hi.”

 

Michael led Jeremy inside his house. It smelled faintly of cocoa butter and cinnamon. He sat down next to Jeremy on the velvet couch and his moms sat nearby, tears in their eyes.

 

After clearing his throat, Michael told them about Tansign and what they did. He omitted a few details for times sake and so that his parents wouldn’t worry. Like the sword in his arm. Then he explained that Jeremy was in a boat behind Tansign and that he jumped in the water to save him.

 

“We got back to an island, and I thought I was in heaven after seeing Jeremy,” Michael sardonically chuckled.

 

“I’m just glad you’re back.” Alyssa hugged him again. Michael groaned and Maria wrapped her arms around him again.

 

“Thank you for saving him, Jeremy. I approve of your taste in men,” Maria said. Michael snorted.

 

“I would hope so!” Alyssa interrupted.

 

All four of them laughed. Eventually, the two parents let go and Michael smiled at Jeremy. 

 

“Your folks seem really great,” Jeremy said.

 

“Hey ma? Mom? I’m starving,” Michael admitted. Jeremy winced a bit. That was what he was forgetting.

 

“We’ll go get some pizza, then. Your welcome back… linner,” Alyssa decided.

 

“Is it okay if Jeremy comes, too?” Michael asked.

 

“Of course. I have to question your new boyfriend.” Maria stared at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

At the dinner, Jeremy just told a lie about how he was nomadic and that his family died a long time ago. He spent a lot of time exploring, but then he found his favorite treasure, Michael. That made Michael bury his face in his arm and made his parents gush.

 

Two days later, Michael took Jeremy on a shopping spree. Jeremy liked coffee from this ‘Starbucks’ that was in the mall.

 

About a week later, Jeremy learned about the Internet. He unfortunately discovered porn about mermaids and nearly screamed.

 

About a month after that, Jeremy was officially living with the three of them. He was usually touching Michael in some way. The ladder found his old red sweatshirt and gave it to Jeremy as a gift. He adored it.

 

About two months after that, Jeremy fell into the pool. Michael nearly screamed at the onlookers nearby, but Jeremy didn’t transform. He told Michael that he guessed he could only transform in seawater. That was lucky.

 

About nine months after that, Michael proposed to Jeremy near the ocean. With tears in his eyes, he tackled Michael to the sand and kissed his face all over.

 

Two months later, they had an ocean-themed wedding. His moms were confused, but Michael and Jeremy just smiled at each other the entire time.

 

That same night, Michael fucked Jeremy so hard into the mattress that he started speaking another language.

 

But about nine months after  _ that _ , Michael got a surprise. No, not that kind of surprise.

 

“Michael, I got a promotion!” Jeremy gushed. He was in a blue suit and dear God, Michael wanted to burn that image in his mind forever.

 

“Of course you did. You know more about the ocean than most people,” Michael said. They were sitting inside an apartment in Edgewater, New Jersey. They just chose that place because it was near Jeremy’s favorite pancake place. During the Winter, less research could be done, so Jeremy taught at a University nearby after acing every test about the ocean under the sun. Perks of living in the ocean, after all. Michael once sat in one of his classes. He was enthusiastic and he saw a few of the girls and a guy ogle Jeremy the entire time. Not that he could blame them, but it still made him the tiniest bit jealous. Jeremy was _his_ husband.

 

“As soon as I got a promotion, I wanted to ask you something,” Jeremy said. He looked down and his ears twitched a bit. Something was up.

 

“Shoot.”

 

Jeremy also wasn’t hugging him like his life depended on it. Another tell of his that something was wrong.

 

“I wanted to… adopt a kid.”

 

Michael realized why he was so nervous. He picked up Jeremy bridal style and the merman screeched. He was usually fine with being in the air after Michael picked him up multiple times (forcing him on that plane was his biggest challenge, probably), but it had to be expected.

 

“I would love to adopt with you,” Michael replied. Jeremy beamed and scrambled to put his arms around Michael. 

 

“Oh, thank God. I thought I would’ve made things really awkward,” Jeremy sighed. He had tears in his eyes. “I’m going to be a dad. You’re going to be a dad! Dad squared!”

 

Michael burst into a fit of laughter. “You already call me daddy in bed, though.”

 

Jeremy slapped his arm. “We don’t talk about my habits in bed.”

 

“Like when you switched to Dutch when we first had sex?”

 

Jeremy huffed. “Stop ruining the moment. I’m going to raise a kid with you, and the first thing you say is about sex.”

 

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby,” Michael said in a patronizing tone. He put Jeremy down and the ladder hugged him anyway.

 

“We’re going to be fathers. I’m really happy. My chest is bubbling up. I feel weird. Do you feel weird?” Jeremy whispered in his ear.

 

“I’m happy, too, Jere. Seriously. You’ll be an excellent dad. Just continue being your ray of sunshine self and love our child unconditionally,” Michael murmured.

 

Jeremy sniffled a bit. “Definitely. I’ll make sure to remember to love you equally.”

 

“You say that like you’d forget.”

 

“I still don’t know what happened on my birthday after you took me to a bar in France,” Jeremy said.

 

“You nearly hooked up with five guys at once,” Michael said. Jeremy looked like he choked on his spit. 

 

“Michael!”

 

“I’m kidding. You flirted with the cashier at Five Guys and I had to make sure you didn’t fall over. He just laughed and said he was flattered, but taken.”

 

“That’s somehow just as mortifying!”

 

Michael stared at Jeremy disbelievingly. He thought flirting with some random dude was just as embarrassing as trying to have an orgy with five other people?

 

“Anyway, it’s obvious that I’m never going to drink with our kid around. Wait, shit, should we ever tell him about my… gills?” Jeremy asked.

 

“How about when they’re an adult, okay?” Michael suggested. He hadn’t thought of that. Jeremy nodded.

 

“Well, despite how much of a jokester you are, I love you. I’m really happy you want to spend the rest of your life with me.” Jeremy fiddled with Michael’s ring. It was a ruby.

 

“With me? The west of your life?” Michael said in baby-talk. Jeremy pushed his face. 

 

“I just have to give up with being sweet with you. I should slap you with my tail the next time we’re in the ocean.”

 

“Just showin’ my love, Jeremy. C’mon, let’s go to bed. It’s late, and I have to wake up early tomorrow,” Michael said.

 

Jeremy jumped into their king sized bed and opened his arms for Michael to join him. No matter how flustered or angry Michael made him (the ladder was rare), Jeremy wanted to be held at night. The last time Michael went away on a business trip, Jeremy wouldn’t let go for three hours. The entire time, Michael was whispering how much he missed him and Jeremy would just latch on tighter.

 

So, as per usual, Michael sacrificed the blood flow to one of his arms and snuggled up with Jeremy. He couldn’t imagine how he got this lucky. Despite Jeremy not being fully human, he still had human emotions. His love for Michael was real and bright. They both knew that. 

 

Michael took a deep breath. Jeremy still smelled like fish and sea water. He told him that he smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Bit of a weird combination, but it sounded good.

 

The rain outside lulled the two content men to sleep in just a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I started dying laughing when I thought of Jeremy being able to lay eggs and Michael coming home one day and seeing Jeremy sitting on top of one and being like "What the fuck"
> 
> Then Jeremy is like "This is yours."


End file.
